Changes
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala – Fluff, humor, romance, etc, etc.


Changes

Spacegypsy1

Daniel and Vala – Fluff, humor, romance, etc, etc.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Thank you, Daniel. I had a lovely time. Really, dinner was yummy." Vala twirled a lock of hair, looking all around the corridor, anywhere but his eyes. She didn't care to see his need to get away, quickly.

Hands in his pockets, Daniel nodded. "You're welcome, it was...er...nice. You look very pretty tonight. Maybe we could do it again soon?" He waited nervously.

Heart tripping into overdrive, Vala lifted her excited gaze to meet his. "Yes. Soon would be good." Hand on the handle of her door, she pivoted towards it, turning her head back to catch sight of his adorable face. "You look quite ... handsome yourself." She smiled..

Eyes twinkling, he grinned. "Goodnight." His hand raised as if to touch her, but he dropped it, and once again, nodded.

"Goodnight, then. See you tomorrow at breakfast?" She pushed her door open, but was unable to break eye contact, wanting to hold onto this moment.

"It's a date. I'll meet you right here. We can go up together."

"Two dates in twenty-four hours. We'll be the talk of the base." She tried to sound flippant, but her voice caught halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "Goodnight, Daniel." Vala whispered, finally forcing herself to step into her quarters. "Goodnight," she said once more as she closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel crossed the hall to his quarters, slid his card, opened the door, and then cranked his head around just in time to see her jump back and shut her door again. His grin grew wide. She'd been watching him. Why that thrilled him, he didn't want to think about.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Jackson?"

Daniel's head whipped around to Mitchell. "Huh?"

"What's up with you? Sick? You haven't taken one sip of coffee. And that's just plain weird." Cam kept watching Daniel, curious as to what new theory had the archeologist preoccupied enough to keep him from his coffee. If he didn't know better, Cam would have thought the man was actually staring at Vala, smilin' like a jackass. Naw, Princess was busy rollin' her sausage around her on plate. Though she hadn't taken one bite.

"DanielJackson, do you have some new data from your study of the recently acquired artifacts found in the ruins of P3Q-219?" Teal'c shifted his gaze from Daniel to Vala and back again.

"Nope." Picking up his coffee cup, Daniel took a sip, grimaced and set it down. "Ugh. Cold."

Mitchell and Teal'c exchanged a concerned look, then as one turned to Vala, and then back to Daniel.

Leaning close to the Jaffa, Cam whispered. "Somethin' funky's goin' on."

"Quite...funky." Teal'c nodded and returned his attention to his breakfast.

Shaking his head to unclutter his mind, Cam took a last look at the two strange acting teammates, and cleared his throat. "So, we're all up for movie night, right? Vala's pick. I reserved a VIP room since we're on call. Princess, what's your pick? It's the big guy's turn to rent, I've got refreshment duty...so this is gonna be an interesting night, to say the least."

Vala had stopped rolling her food around and her eyes lifted to Daniel. "Hmm?"

Daniel shrugged, "I think Mitchell's asking you a question." He picked up the coffee mug again for another sip.

"Oh! Yes?" Vala blinked at Cam, unsure of what he was asking.

"Movie. What movie are you pickin' out for us to suffer through tonight?"

"Never Been Kissed." Her eyes on Daniel, a dark brow rose in challenge.

Coffee spewed from Daniel, barely missing Teal'c and Mitchell. "Not true." Daniel choked out.

Mitchell jumped up, "What the..."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Vala surreptitiously surveyed the room. She'd searched, hopefully without notice, every nook and cranny of Daniel's office...twice. Pretending to count the menagerie of stone on the workbench, she cut her eyes towards him. He appeared to be scribbling in his journal, unaware of her quest.

"Vala, what the hell are you looking for!?" Daniel sounded annoyed.

She jumped, surprised. "Nothing," she replied, innocently. "What time are we all meeting for the movie?"

'Liar' was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. "1900 hours, and you are looking for something. Tell me and I'll help you so I can get back to work and have the ability to concentrate."

Plopping down on the stool at the workbench, she pouted and began putting the figures in a row.

"Stop!"

"I'm just arranging them in order of height! I'm not juggling them!"

"Please don't." With effort, he kept the grouch out of his request. "I'm sorry. They're arranged by date. Oldest to newest. It's just that it took me a while to figure it out."

Cupping her hands to her chest, Vala looked over the grouping.

Silence fell heavily and minutes passed.

Vala puffed out a long breath, and Daniel sighed, dropping his head.

Drumming her pen against the table, she quirked her mouth and tried again to scan his shelves.

With a soft groan, Daniel squeezed his eyes closed tight and she stopped drumming.

Cutting through the silence, speaking fast as though she couldn't stop herself, Vala asked, "where's the picture?"

His eyes popped open, glasses went to the desk, and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he said, simply, softly, "I packed it away."

"Oh." Quiet settled again until Vala began a slow rotation, round and round, on the squeaking stool.

When Daniel picked up his glasses and returned to his writing, Vala stopped spinning and spoke again, "Should I catalog these?"

"Please. Use the yellow tags and pack them carefully as you're done with each one."

"What was she like?" Her hand covered her mouth too late to stop her query.

His glasses went to the desk again. "She was very sweet, funny...curious."

"Quiet?"

"Not really."

"Annoying?" Vala asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh." Picking up an artifact she stared at it unseeing.

Daniel turned his head, taking a quick look at her before returning to his journal. "I like annoying...sometimes. Just as long as it's not constant."

She tagged a figure, wrote the ID number on her list, set it aside, and picked up the next one without looking at him. "I'm not really what one would call....sweet, am I? ...Oh, damn! I put the wrong tag on the wrong artifact...ah...mmm, I...I think I need to ...go."

Springing up from the stool, ready to scurry out, Vala was surprised when he anticipated her move and jumped up.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm. "Please." Taking her shoulders, he gently turned her to him, fingers threading into her hair, thumbs stroking her cheeks. "I think," he said moving closer, "...I think you're sweet. Sometimes." He grinned, his eyes on her lips. "I remember how sweet you tasted. I have never forgotten that." His mouth took hers, slowly, softly. "Mmm, yes, sweet."

She looped an arm around his neck, responding hungrily to his kiss.

"We have to stop." Daniel said all the while plundering her mouth.

"Now!?" Vala doubled her effort.

"Uh, huh." He kissed her harder, his hand riding low on her six.

"Okay." Her arm tightened around him, pulling him closer, fitting her body into his.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

When Mitchell stopped suddenly, Teal'c careened into him, sending the colonel stumbling into Daniel's office. "Jackson! What the hell are you doin'?"

"Busy, come back later." Daniel mumbled, never taking his lips from hers.

Mitchell turned abruptly, finding Teal'c right behind him, grinning.

"Perhaps," the Jaffa stated, voice low, "I should find a different movie." He gave Mitchell a curt nod and retreated quickly.

As soon as he was sure they were alone again, Daniel slid a hand under the hem of her tank top, around to her belly, and began a slow ascent.

"Darling," Vala cooed, "if you continue in that direction, I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Right." He let her go and took a small step back. "Mitchell's going to be hell to deal with, now." His smile was tender, not showing any concern.

"Oh, Daniel," Vala batter her lashes, grinning large, "I think it's me who's going to be hell to deal with! Why don't you go take a cold shower while I finish cataloging. Then we can have lunch, then I'll do my usual workout with Muscles and you can finish up your doodling in your journal. By then it will be dinner, movie time, and tomorrow, we go off world....idle hands, you know."

Daniel furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure I like these changes, you responsible...me not. But...you're right, movie tonight, then our three day mission."

"And then two days off." She reminded him, waggling her brows suggestively. "See, I'm not THAT responsible!"

"We could go to my place...I mean...when we get back."

"Yes. I'd like that. I'll be patient. I can wait...I suppose." The saucy wink she gave him was unstoppable, so she just shrugged in apology.

"Mitchell's probably calling Sam right now." Looking down at her lovingly, he toyed with a lock of her hair.

"And Muscles is calling Jack." Vala breathed out, watching him with big, dreamy eyes.

"We'll deny everything." He brought the lock of hair to his lips.

"Clever, darling." Her hand stroked his arm.

"I better...I'll go now." He didn't move.

"I'll catalog."

"I'll shower."

"I'll..." Her words were cut off as his mouth took hers in a passionate kiss.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hours later, Mitchell entered the VIP room. "Not hide nor hair of 'em. Anywhere! Nobody's seen either of them for hours." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Did you check with security, ColonelMitchell?"

"I was afraid to."

"They may have signed out to..."

"Teal'c! Don't say it! I don't wanna know! What movie did you get?"

"It Happened One Night."

"Ah, crap!"

~END


End file.
